Well suited
by LadyPalma
Summary: While Isobel is stil unsure wheter to reconsider or not her engagement with Dickie Merton, she has to face something rather unexpected: doctor Clarkson seems to have found someone new in his life as well.../ Set in 5x08, AU after that. Eventually Richobel; implied Richard/OC, Isobel/Merton and Violet/Igor.
1. Chapter 1

**Well suited**

 **Part 1**

It was clear as the sunlight that Isobel Crawley wasn't enjoying the day at all. Of course, it was the inauguration to Downton's war memorial after all, but still she looked even gloomier than Mrs Patmore - and that was a lot to say. Truth was, she had lost someone too even if not during the Great War and, unavoidably, the memorial of young dead men was bringing her endless pain back to light, with a new destroying power. She had kept getting better and better since her first mouring, but it would have always been impossible for her to totally recover from Matthew's death: just the thought was bringing tears in her eyes and leaving her suddenly breathless. She was always in pain, but sometimes just more than usual. These were the times she felt more alone; these were the times she needed someone to prove her wrong.

Speaking of which, she didn't know if she had to actually thank Violet in that very moment. On one hand, the dowager countess had started to talk to her, but on the other one, the choice of topic didn't make her feel any better at all. Maybe the older woman was trying to distract herself too, but, apparently, meddling in Isobel's love life seemed to be the only thing she was interested in. In fact, as soon as Robert's solemn speech was over and the crowd started to disperse, the questions and the insinuations began.

"Oh please, Violet, I don't think I'll reconsider the situation with Dickie any time soon…" Mrs Crawley said at some point, not hiding an exhasperated sigh.

"Well, I can't say I'm disappointed" was the quickly blunt reply.

The former nurse didn't spare a glare, but it came out to be amused rather than reproachful. Knowing her friend's disapproval for the engagement with Lord Merton, she even let out a small chuckle. However, before she could also add to that a remark of her own, she suddenly fell completely silence, as she abruptly stopped in her track with widened eyes.

Right when she thought that her mood couldn't get worse, an unexpected sight appeared in front of her eyes. On the other side of the road, half hidden by a tree, doctor Clarkson was standing with a relaxed expression on the face, laughing like she had probably never seen him to. In any other situation she would have probably be glad at that sight and maybe even approached him, but the problem was that he wasn't alone and, quite the contrary, it was a woman the reason of that laugh. And what a woman! A tall and slender figure wrapped in dark green, with blonde weavy hair and elegant features; probably she was a few years younger than her and maybe she even had an easier character to deal with.

Isobel swallowed hard; it was hard to say if it was for the comparison itself, or maybe for realizing that she felt the need to make a comparison in the very first place.

"Who is that woman?" she asked then, failing miserably to fake nonchalance.

Violet, who had not missed a detail of that silent but meaningful scene, smirked at herself and then looked at the woman too. "It's Mrs Bethany Murray, widow of a lawyer, with a married daughter. She moved here at Downton a couple of months ago, right in order to stay closer to her."

At that surprisingly precised answer, Isobel quicky moved her eyes to her cousin to cast her a puzzled look. "How do you know all these things about a person we have no contacts with?"

The noblewoman pursed her lips and mused for a moment. She looked in doubt wheter to speak or not, but then, unable to suppress her nature, she eventually gave in. "Actually, I wouldn't bet on it, dear. As far as I know we will know her better soon… She seems to have set her hands on our good doctor…"

Partly of the reason why she had chosen to speak in the end was exactly her curiousity of Isobel's reaction, and actually, she didn't have to wait much long to see it. Immediately, Mrs Crawley's eyes widened again as a shadow covered her whole face for a long second, a shadow that her next nervous smile didn't succeed in hiding.

"On Doctor Clarkson, really? I highly doubt that he will be captivated by a a good laugh and a pretty face."

Lady Grantham just slightly shrugged and politely nodded toward the new couple. "Oh, just look at her: a woman like that can have all the men she wants! And hoenstly, they do seem well suited…"

Isobel looked back at them too and that was a mistake, especially after hearing those last words. Because it was true: that woman seemed a very attractive one and clearly doctor Clarkson wasn't immune to her charm. In fact, in the meanwhile, the two had came somehow closer, so much that now one of her hands was now resting on his left arm. _Well suited_? She couldn't say it, but surely they did not look bad together.

She continued to watch them with an unavoidable and yet unexplainable sad look, until the man unexpectedly turned his face in her direction and their eyes met. She had been caught staring and yet she didn't lower her eyes; even at a certain distance, even with people passing between them, it was still blue against brown: a somehow bitter look against a forced sharp one. Only when she noticed Mrs Murray's eyes on her as well, Isobel abruptly looked away and she was sure that, despite her proud attitude until that moment, a slight blush was creeping on her face now. Or at least, Violet's reproachful look suggested that.

"Be careful, Isobel. Any other person in my place would think that you are jealous…"

Isobel looked up at her again and gathered all her pride to attempt a convincing smile. "Well, I'm lucky you know me well, then!"

But Violet didn't return that smile and instead gave her a long, penetrant and almost bitter look. "Indeed. I know you well, indeed."

* * *

The way back was awfully silent and Isobel's head felt even heavier than before. The dowager countess had remained at her side for the whole walk from the village to the Abbey, but yet she didn't utter a word; maybe the older woman was just trying for once to be tactful, but actually she was choosing the worst of moments to do that. Matthew's memory haunted her maybe even a bit more than usually,and the alternative was focusing her attention on the very recent meeting with doctor Clarkson and his new flame.

Odd as it seemed, it was Isobel the one to to speak up and, ironically, she recalled exactly the subject she had tried to avoid at first.

" _Now that we're back, do you really think I should put up a fight for Dickie?"_ she asked in fact, not knowing – and actually not caring – why she suddenly was reconsidering their relationship, after all.

Violet looked up at her, not looking surprised by the question. " _You said you wouldn't do anything until Rose's wedding. But, it's over, so it's time for action._ "

Isobel nodded and, before asking about Prince Kuragin and so meddling in her friend's love life as natural payback, she took some moments to let the meaning sink in. Time for action, indeed, but in which sense?

* * *

 **Hello, everyone! I can finally show you the first chapter of my Richobel long-fiction. As you have probably already understood, it's set in 5x08 after the inauguration of the war memorial and in fact the lines in cursive are taken exactly from the dialogue between Isobel and Violet in the episode. I just decided to introduce a new character, Bethany Murray to maybe shake a reaction in Isobel. By the way, just to give you an idea, I picture her in my mind as Jessica Lange. Anyway, I hope you liked the beginning, reviews are always appreciated:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well suited**

 **Part 2**

Just like Violet had said, it was times for action and actually Isobel didn't hesitate to act. No longer than two days later, she decided to stop by the hospital with the excuse of an ordinary check on the structure; maybe it wasn't the place she should have been, but surely it was the one she felt the need to be. After all, she couldn't deny to herself that since the day at the memorial, Richard had somehow been more present in her mind than Dickie.

The young and lively nurse Joan welcomed her with a warming and sincere smile, taking the liberty to lead her to the doctor's office. Then, with the invitation to wait there, she went to call for doctor Clarkson. Therefore, Isobel was left for a short while alone with her own thoughts; immersed in an almost surreal silence and surrounded by Richard's things, unavoidably a doubt crossed her mind. What was she doing there? What right did she have to meddle into his life, after all? _None_ : a voice screamed in her mind, and at that loud thought she was already collecting her purse to walk away. However, luckily – or unluckily – for her, the sound of approaching steps left no room to second guessing.

"I am sorry doctor, but someone is waiting for you in your office…" she clearly heard the nurse say.

But before she was able to catch his reply, the door was suddenly opened wide, as the doctor made a step into the room. A small absent-mindedly smile was on his lips, but it was soon replaced by an astonished expression as soon as he looked up and actually realized who was the unexpected guest. His raised eyebrows and the slightly widened eyes pointed out his surprise; probably he was expecting someone else, probably that someone else was Mrs Murray. He stopped in his track for a second, as they exchanged a long look, somewhat curious and somewhat sharp. The situation was tense between them, so much that the nurse was quick to dismiss herself, so much that they did not even noticed her. It was the noise of the closing door in the end to shake them from that sort of strange cold war.

"Mrs Crawley. What do I owe this visit to? When Nurse Joan announced a guest, I did not expect it to be you…" Richard spoke up first, sounding polite but at the same time a bit cold.

That note in his voice didn't escape her attention, but however she decided not to be stopped by that. On the contrary, she hinted a smile and accepted his silent invitation to sit down. "Actually, that's exactly the reason why I am here…" she replied then, vaguely.

Richard remained quiet as he was making his way to his chair behind the desk, but once he sat, the frown was visible on his face. "What do you mean by that?"

"Only that Lady Violet told me something quite funny…" she started, letting out a soft sigh, as if gathering the courage to be blunter. Maybe mentioning her stubborn cousin could help her in that. "She said that you and Mrs Murray are growing closer. Is it true? Are you two courting?"

It was his turn to sigh, in an exhasperated way though. In fact, he wasn't puzzled or embarassed by the question as she had predicted, but just kinda annoyed. He tensed a little bit more, his look became a little bit colder and the smile he attempted was a joyless nervous one.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I would say that these are not your or Lady Grantham's business" he eventually replied, not hiding his irritation. "However, I guess I could say yes, I am quite fond of Mrs Murray… And I'm failing to see where is the funny part in that, anyway" he added then, pushed by a sudden sense of pride.

Isobel hesitated for a moment, not helping but accepting the news with disapproval and also disappointment. The only real funny thing she could see now was her own sadness and the fact that she couldn't explain it.

"Nothing. It's just that I never quite pictured you with a woman by your side and yet here you are, courting Mrs Murray!"

"Well, I thought you were not considering to remarry and yet here you are, half-engaged with Lord Merton!"

The quick exchange of remarks was pronounced from both sides with an apparent nonchalance, but they both were far from calm and the way they were looking at each other was proving that. Now he looked suddenly angry and resentful, while she looked puzzled and somewhat hurt.

"I wish you told me about that. I thought we were friends…" she spoke quietly , almost in a whisper, and bitterness was the feeling to prevail in her voice.

But that softness didn't calm him down and actually obtained the opposite result. In fact, he rolled his eyes – clear sign that he was losing his patience. "Well, maybe my world does not revolve around you. Maybe we had never been friends, _Isobel_."

He had intented to be harsh, but yet his words turned out to be even harsher than he wanted, and he only realized that when he saw her reaction. Immediately she widened her big brown eyes, then blinked a few times as they clearly started to fill up with tears; she was in pain and it was all his fault. But on the other hand, his pain was even bigger at that point: he had imagined more than once how would have felt like to call her by the first name, dreaming of soft whispers and loving words around it, but never once he had thought to say it like that, as a spat filled with venom.

Even though his face had quickly softened, she stood up anyway and headed to the door, ignoring his vain attempts to make her stay and just murmuring a weak goodbye.

"Mrs Crawley, wait… Isobel…"

The echo of the closed door was the only answer he got and he was left alone with the memory of his own words as only company. It didn't take long before he cursed himself, because he had lied.

 _After all, his world did still revolve around Isobel Crawley, and it actually stopped completely spinning for a moment._

* * *

 **Here it is the second chapter, not a happy one as you read, but it is necessary for the development of the story. besides, after the way Isobel treated him in the last episode, she kinda deserves it... lol Anyway, thanks to all the people who have reviewed/followed/favorited the story, I would like to know what you think of this chapter as well:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well suited**

 **Part 3**

After the disastrous conversation with Richard, Isobel swore to herself that she would have lessened any contact with him. They _had never been friends:_ that's what he had said with killing coldness, as if he had suddenly forgotten all the years actually spent side by side, their talks and their mutual support. Maybe she had never really focused on the fact, but slowly she had grown fonder and fonder of him and eventually started uncounsciously to consider him one of her dearest friends. Apparently she had been mistaken all along though, and now she was left with disappointment, anger and a deep hurt insider her, even if what prevailed the most was pride. So, here it went the decision to avoid him and, with each passing day, her intention only became stronger.

However, unluckily for her, the family seemed to have other plans.

A week was passed quite in peace, until Rose returned from the honeymoon with her newly husband Angus and, with her, liveliness returned as well. A ball: that's the first thing she proposed as soon as she put a step in Downton and, surprisingly, Violet was the first to support her. A bit of joy, a breath of life, some other excuses like that and soon everything was set. Almost before she could even realize it, Isobel found herself involved in the organization of a simple but yet nice party, officially made to cheer up the Russian refugees. Unpredictably, it had been the dowager countess the one to suggest that pretext and the surprises didn't end there.

"I was actually thinking that the space might not be enough, with all the people coming…" Rose mused in fact aloud, at some point. And facing Mrs Crawley's puzzled expression, was quick to add: "You don't know, dear cousin? Aunt Violet has decided to make it a bigger event and invite some people from the village too. It sounds kinda progressive, doesn't it?"

In spite of the young woman's enthusiastic smile, Isobel could not help but raise both her eyebrows and let out an incredulous chuckle; the word _progressive_ associated to Violet could only sound terribly ironic after all.

"Oh, Isobel, don't make that face!" the noblewoman protested immediately, throwing a glare at her, even if it quickly faded into an amused glance, actually. "Besides, this way we will discover something more about doctor Clarkson and his _new flame_ …"

Isobel's chuckle stopped abruptly and it was now her turn to glare. The unexpected mention of his name made her tense right away, especially considering the way things were left between them, especially linking him with another woman. Because for her, the idea of a "new flame" for Richard was somehow as odd as the idea of a "progressive Violet".

"Don't you even start, please!" she just warned her.

The other woman slightly shrugged, faking nonchalance. "Fine! You can invite Lord Merton, then…"

Mrs Crawley glared again at that not so subtle tease and eyed her friend for some seconds, suspiciously. "You are doing all of this just to pry into my personal life, aren't you?"

At that question, Violet hesitated for a short while, as she instictively turned around to the opposite side of the room, where Prince Kuragin was standing with a few other men. Their eyes met, embracing each other despite the distance and showing a kind of attraction that defeated the rules of time. When she eventually looked away, a strange slight blush was on her cheeks and her lips curved into an enigmatic smirk.

"No, dear. Sometimes I have to play matchmaker for myself too, don't you think?"

* * *

In just a few days, the three women managed to realize a splendid work, despite the little capital available. The big turnout of people after within the first twenty minutes, as well as the unusually relaxed expression of the Russians, was a sign of the success of the party, but that was something Isobel discovered only later. In fact, in spite of being one of the organizer, she showed up only in the middle of the evening and, just as Violet had predicted, not on her own.

"I'm so glad you asked me to come with you" Lord Merton whispered, linking her arm with his as they stepped together inside the room. "I knew the disapproval of my sons couldn't change your mind about me…"

The woman didn't refuse his touch, but tensed a bit at his words. "Well, let's not make much of it" she just replied then, offering a small but yet nervous smile.

There was a little voice in her head saying that she had not changed her mind at all and that, actually, she was just giving him false hopes. She didn't want to be alone for that night, she did want to feel flattered by a man and, well, for some strange reason, a part of her also wanted to take a sort of payback on Richard. She was being selfish for once, but yet she did not mind it. So, she just silcenced that little voice and tried to make her smile more convincing.

That way, arm in arm and with an apparently joy on their faces, the couple soon joined the ball. They greeted some people, had something to drink and then, stopping in one corner of the room, started a pleasant small talk; the fact that the topic had became lighter and more general helped her to relax, as did Dickie's kind manners. There was no sight of the doctor, the small voice in her head seemed gone and she was _almost_ forgetting all about it. However, before the "almost" could disappear, she noticed a figure appear at her side and when she looked up from the chair she was sitting, she could not help but slightly open her eyes in surprise.

"Mrs Crawley!" the new arrived exclaimed with a cordial smile preceeding her. "I fear we haven't been introduced yet… I am Mrs Murray!"

Isobel just looked at her for some seconds, which were more than enough for her to study her. At that new promixity, she could not help but confirm the first impression: that was defintely a "woman that could have all the men she wanted" to quote the dowager countess. Another one more second was spent to enlarge her view, including the predictable presence of doctor Clarkson in it. As odd as it could sound, it was exactly the quick glance that casted at him to force a small smile out of her.

"Oh, I think we have never had the chance to meet before…" she chose to reply, eventually, focusing the attention back on the woman.

"It is actually strange, isn't it? But I feel like I do already know you. From what I heard about you, I mean…"

The former nurse raised an eyebrow, now clearly curious and maybe even a bit afraid. "Really? Good things I hope."

"The best things, really" Mrs Murray was quick to reassure, widening her smile. "Everyone has a high consideration of you in the village and then, well… You and Richard are pretty good friends, aren't you?"

The loving way she looked at doctor Clarkson and the way she naturally spoke his name made somehow feel Isobel uncomfortable. Probably, if the situation had been different, she would have let out a very heavy sigh, but there were other things making her angrier in that very moment anyway. On top of all there was the unaware awful joke just made and so, her first reaction was instead an ironic chuckle.

"Oh, I wouldn't go that far to say _friends_ , Mrs Murray" she corrected her then, and she fought hard not to look at Richard. She was already sure he was rolling his eyes, anyway.

Nobody spoke for a while and, in spite of the music and the voices around them, an awkward silence fell among the four. Clearly the tension could be cut with a knife, but luckily Bethany decided to be the one to handle that knife just in order to put it down. Considering as best choice to ignore the potential argue, she suddenly decided to grab her partner by the arm.

"Well, I want to dance now and you'd be better join me or otherwise I'll replace you with some Russian man…" she teased with a kinda mischievous look, before releasing him again. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Mrs Crawley. And Lord Merton, you too!" she said then, with one last look, before giving them her back and starting to leave.

That departure unavoidably left behind a new awkward silence, but this time it was bound to last even shorter than the previous one. As Mrs Murray was disappearing through the crowd, Isobel finally let out the heavy sigh she had been holding, unavoidably thinking with disapproval at the obvious audacy of the woman. Then, still wearing that judging face, she found herself also making the second avoided thing during that meeting: looking up at Richard. She caught him right in the moment he was rolling his eyes – maybe for the umpteenth time.

"Don't pretend to be so shocked, Mrs Crawley. I thought you liked progressive people" he spoke up for the first time and his voice sounded a curious mix of amusement and detatchment.

At that unexpected remark, she looked right at him, giving only sharpness in return. "Well, there's a fine line between progressive and improper…"

The man seemed taken by surprise, but after a long look, just decided to leave the matter at that and leave too for his own good. Isobel watched him go divided between pride and irritation, until she actually saw the rejoined two moving their first steps as a dancing couple. At that, she decided to let instict win over reason and, in spite of how she had just commented Mrs Murray's behavior, stood up as well, literally dragging Lord Merton with her at the centre of the room.

* * *

 **First of all, I want to really thank all the people who have reviewed the last chapter! I didn't expect you to be so many and I was really happy to read them all:)**

 **As for what happened in this chapter, I can only say that I didn't imagine a ball myself, until it suddenly came out while writing. However, I think it's a good pretext to make Richard and Isobel meet again, throwing Bethany and Dickie in the mix as well... The night is not over yet and the next part will show how the ball actually ends! Anyway, hope you liked this chapter as well, feedback is always appreciated:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well suited**

 **Part 4**

From the centre of the room, looking beyond Dickie's shoulder, she could have a clear view of everything that was going on around her: near the table of the drinks, there was Nurse Joan pouring her second whiskey, probably with the precise aim of getting drunk; in one corner, a good looking waiter was clearly trying to impress a young waitress, but seemed to fail so far; in the opposite one, Violet and prince Kuragin were speaking intensely and she even noticed their joined hands. Many different expressions passed on Isobel's face, from amusement to tenderness, but yet the relaxed smile on her face quickly disappeared as soon as she reduced her field of view and brought her eyes back on the dancers.

Sadly for her, Rose and Angus were not the only couple that passed in front of her and suddenly, she found herself to be exactly on the same eye level of Richard Clarkson who was currently holding the beautiful blonde widow. It could have maybe been easier to look away, but the most surprising thing was that he was already looking at her; therefore, their eyes unavoidably locked anD remained locked until the almost defying hint in his eyes became too annoying to bear, so much that she suddenly stopped in the middle of the dance. And it was a pity actually, since Lord Merton was proving to be a very good dancer after all.

"I am sorry, but I am not feeling very well… I go out for a moment to take a breath" she said trying to cover her irritation, while breaking the contact with her partner.

"Do you want me to come with you?" he asked immediately and it was clear that he was speaking more out of real concern rather than simple kindness.

However, she just shook her head as she could not help but quickly glance again at the doctor. "Don't worry, I will be out no longer than a minute…"

That said, she abruptly took her leave before he could offer his help again and started to make her way through the crowd. She passed in front of the tipsy Nurse Joan but the sight didn't make her smile this time; she met Violet's eyes across the room, but did not answer in anyway to her puzzled look. In less than a minute she was free, but yet she didn't stop until she also crossed the front door. Finally alone in the growing darkness, she closed her eyes for a moment and breathed at least twice trying to regain control of herself. She was annoyed and frustrated, but sadly she did not know that all those negative feelings weren't bound to go away that easily, since loneliness was just an illusion.

"Mrs Crawley, are you alright?"

She immediately opened up her eyes and nearly jumped at the very familiar voice. It took just one look at the figure in front of her to lose that little peace she had managed to gain and recall back her again. Against her predictions, someone had followed her and that someone was not Dickie Merton.

"Why do you care, doctor Clarkson? We are not even _friends_ " she spat out, stressing the last word with a painful irony.

"Well, you said it yourself, I am a doctor" he replied, shrugging with fake nonchalance, "besides, it's late and it's cold outside here…"

"Oh please, it's still summer!"

After that irrefutabile remark, they both fell in an uncomfortable silent for a short while and neither of them dared to look at the other in the meantime. The same ugly memory was crossing their minds but with different emotions: disappointment and hurt for Isobel and guilty and regret for Richard. In spite of the whole story, he had been wrong in that very particular moment, he knew that, and he also knew that he had to be the one to brought out the subject again.

"I am sorry if what I said the other day hurt you, I did not have that intention" he started to say, letting out his attempted apology along with a deep sigh. "But honestly, that was the truth: you were never my friend Isobel, because to me you had always been so much more. And now, I can't even pretend, not anymore, not if you keep acting like this…"

The first sentence of his confession made her turn her head instinctively to him, but the moment of surprise and maybe even softness was soon ended when she heard the last part. "Acting like what?" she asked with a questioning look.

He opened his arms and a bitter smile appeared on his lips, as he seemed to struggle before answering. "Like a child without her toy. I stood there watching you be engaged with Lord Merton without saying anything, and now that I'm finally trying to move on and be happy, here you go instead, suddenly acting jealous! You just – you should let me go…"

Isobel was caught off guard by that unexpected confession and for a long moment found herself at complete loss of words. Actually, more than his words, it was his expression to shock her; he seemed almost ready to beg: something that really looked strange on his face. She wasn't that blind to see his concrete suffering, but yet she wasn't ready to let the hidden meaning of his words to fully sink in. So, eventually, she chose to understand only the worst part of it, which also happened to be the safest.

"I can't see why you are telling me that, since you seem to be quite happy with Mrs Murray anyway…" she replied putting on a proud face. And she didn't even realize that in that way she was doing exactly the opposite of what she should have done: acting jealous.

However, that further proof only made Richard getting angry somehow; after casting her a reproachful look, he let out a chuckle, a cold and sharp one, and then rolled his eyes. "Honestly, Isobel, how can you think I am anything but helplessy in love with you?"

He had let the words come out loudly and without filters, and now he was just left with their painful echo. For the second time, he was showing his rare anger to her; for the second time, he was saying precious things – her name the last time, this confession of love now –through an awful yell. But yet, by the way he was trying hard to look at her in the eyes, he didn't seem to regret that outburst at all; on the contrary, it was almost coming out as a relief, after years and years of loving her in silence.

As he was looking at her, she was returning that look with an equal intensity. Ignoring the real nature of their relationship was impossible now and this time she didn't even want to, actually. Anger, passion, desire: she was clearly seeing all of this in his eyes, when she never knew until that moment that he could have it in him. They stared at each other in silence, but with every passing second, his ardour intesified and propagated to her: his fire quickly became her fire as well.

She was the first to dare a move, raising a hand to touch his face, but as soon as their skins made contact, an impulse led to another and soon it was impossible to know which of them was in control. Suddenly, both her hands were on his face, his ones were holding her waist and their lips naturally pressed one against the other. She quickly moved her arms around his neck in order to attract him more, while he pushed her gently but at the same time firmly against the wall; in the meanwhile, her lips parted and he didn't hesitate to deepen the contact. There was nothing tender about that kiss, instead there was desperation, anger and the undeniable latent attraction that was finally being expressed.

He hadn't been waiting for anything else probably since they had met, she knew that and didn't want that moment to end too. Both of them were experiencing what probably was the best kiss of their whole life, so it came as a disappointment when he suddenly released her and stepped back.

"Richard, I…" she started but then immediately stopped. And it wasn't clear wheter it was for lack of air or actual uncertainty.

But if she didn't know what to say, he had a precise idea in mind instead. "I am sorry" he just said, with sudden new detachment.

Richard offered her a quick apologetic smile, but kept avoiding her look and, in a matter of seconds, he started to walk away as if nothing ever happened. He didn't look back and she didn't call for him. Left alone, with a confused mind and the already addictive new taste in her mouth, Isobel allowed the tears to form in her eyes.

And she eventually did the thing that he had asked her to: _let him go_.

* * *

 **Boom! Richard and Isobel had a chance to "talk" about their feelings, even if they still didn't get a happy ending together. The idea of this chapter was vaguely inspired by an episode of Grey's Anatomy (I think that the parallel can be done since we are talking about doctors anyway lol). Thank you for the reviews and I would really like to know your opinion about this chapter as well!:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well suited**

 **Part 5**

A bouquet was placed at the centre of the table and its fresh smell could almost be perceived all over the room. It was made of roses, white roses, which, according to the conventional language of flowers, were symbol of purity, loyalty and devotion. Something that flattered her surely, but sadly it was nothing compared to the passion, the thrill and the desire she had felt in that single kiss the previous night. For a moment she just wished that those roses were red and that maybe they had been sent by someone else. She sighed deeply, getting lost in her thoughts, and, in doing that, she almost forgot that she wasn't alone in that moment.

"Lord Merton sent you those flowers. But you would have preferred doctor Clarkson as the sender, instead" Lady Grantham spoke up, as if she were reading her mind. And she pronouced both the sentences as merely statements, rather than questions.

Isobel finally looked up and, still caught in her reverie, couldn't help the slight blush on her cheeks. However, she was quick to cover it, hiding her face in her tea cup. "What are you exactly referring to?" she asked then, faking nonchalance.

"Just to the simple fact that yesterday night you two disappeared together at some point…" And as soon as she said that, Violet hid her face in her cup as well, but just because she didn't want to show her victorious smile yet.

Mrs Crawley was better to conceal her susprise this time and chose to just let out a studied chuckle. "So, you spent all night watching my moves? And yet I thought you were enjoying your time with your Russian prince!"

"Well, if you must know, it was him the first to notice your brusque departure…"

A curious silence fell again between the two women, a silence that it was up to Isobel to break. For a long moment she considered to focus on the prince and ask some questions of her own in order to change the topic, but then the stern look on the older woman's face prevented her from doing that. However, it was not only the desire to avoid an argument that stopped her; there was something in that seriousness that was somehow comforting and comfort was exactly what she needed in that moment - along with a friend, some advice and a well deserved scolding. Oddly as it seemed, Violet represented all of that.

Therefore, in spite of her usual discretion on such matters, she found herself giving up and willingly opening up. To do that, there was no need to make theatrical confessions nor detailed accounts, also because she was sure that Violet could understand the unsaid parts as well. They weren't two young girls after all, but two grown up women who had both known love and loss. And, at that point, thrill and naivety was sadly completely shadowed by the fear of a new beginning.

"I think I have ruined everything" she murmured eventually, offering a small smile full of sincere bitterness.

The countess studied her for a moment and then, probably against any expectations, just smiled softly in return, giving proof of rare empathy. "I am sure there is a chance for you to fix it… Clear your mind, make a decision, talk to him: time for action, remember!"

Isobel nodded, but didn't seem fully convinced. "Don't… Don't you think I should wait? Maybe it's too early…"

"Early? Oh Goodness, Isobel, you've known each other for more than ten years! It would be damn time!" Violet exclaimed with a heavy sigh, souding exhasperated. Then, suddenly, her face turned soft again, while an unusual thrill flashed for a moment in her green eyes. "Sometimes all we have to do is following our heart and do something a bit… crazy. That is what love is all about after all…"

Isobel blinked a few times, unable to believe her own ears listening to that unexpected advice, nor her own eyes seeing the clearly sentimental expression on her cousin's face. It sounded completely absurd to witness that scene; it was almost like the strict dowager countess had been replaced by some character of one random Jane Austen's novel. The former nurse always considered herself to be a progressive woman, but yet here she was, being urged to risk more by the most conservative woman she had probably ever met.

"I never thought I could heard such a speech from you" she admitted after a short while of silence, not sparing a long suspicious look. "Are you sure you are not going to try and escape with your prince again?"

It was the noblewoman's turn to slightly blush, completely taken by surprise. But that reaction only lasted for a moment and the next one they were both laughing together, in spite of their own problematic love life. Just like two young girls, after all.

* * *

Sitting behind his desk, with his hands joined together and a lost look, Richard Clarkson looked distressed -and work had nothing to do with that. In his mind, he could not help but repeat and repeat the events of the previous night, as many different emotions filled him: regret, fear, uncertainty, but also an unavoidable sense of happiness. He was sure that he had made a mistake, but the hardest part was to understand which it was: kissing her, openly confessing his love or maybe just letting her go?

The light knock on the door shook him from his thoughts and he managed to swallow his memories for a moment just in time to hint a smile at the new guest. From the doorstep, Bethany Murray was studying him with a curious look, but in the meanwhile didn't hesitate to return the almost absent-mindedly smile he was offering. In fact, outside he was smiling indeed, but inside he felt suddenly bad, as a pang of guilt joined all his other feelings. She was a wonderful woman, who could have probably had his heart if it weren't already taken and, even thought they weren't engaged but just courting for a very short time, she deserved honesty about his acts– and most of all, about his feelings. Yes, she deserved honesty, but how could he be honest without hurting her? He hated to be in that position, especially because he knew what was like to be on the other side.

"Beth, what a surprise… Good morning!" he chose to start, standing up from his chair and heading to her.

She blinked and then threw at him an almost teasing look. "Good morning to you Richard! Were you expecting someone else?"

Richard could not help an ironic smile, remembering immediately when it was Isobel the one to ask that question right before their fight in that same office. But the problem was right that: he was always rationally expecting Bethany, but yet always emotionally waiting for Isobel.

"Listen, Beth, I guess we have to talk-"

He was about to tell her everything just like his conscience suggested him to do, when she suddenly silently interrupted him. Then, she took a step forward and slowly closed the door behind her. But, when the new silence and intimacy was created, she didn't allow him to speak anyway.

"No, listen _you_ Richard!" she said with a surprising seriousness. "I thank you for the flowers you sent me today, but we both know you should have sent them to someone else…"

"W-What?" he almost stuttered in surprise. And that surprise derived most of all from the great intuition of the woman, which spared him from a difficult speech.

"I'm referring to Mrs Crawley, of course! I am not blind, I've heard the way you talk about her and now I've even seen the way you look at each other… You two do obviously belong together, so it's best if I back out now, before I might seriously risk to fall in love with you…"

In spite of the sad admission she was making, the smile was still on her lips and that made him feel a bit worse for a moment. He couldn't deny it, his eyes had already talked for him after all, and so he just nodded subtly and remained silent for a short while, trying to find a proper answer.

"Oh Beth, I am sorry, I really am… Any man would be lucky to have you by his side, you are a very-"

"Please, Richard spare it!" the woman interrupted him with a wave of the hand. "I already know I am wonderful…" added then with a playful tone, even winking at him.

The doctor slightly chuckled, encouraging her attempt of lightening the situation. However, he was taken completely off guard by how far she actually took that attempt. In fact, when he approached her in order to give her a sort of goodbye, she surprised him by taking advantage of that promixity and making their lips meet. It was a light and soft kiss, but still it was more than a friendly leaving; it was just a quick brush of lips, but still it would have been enough to feel something. Except that he didn't, and actually all he could think about was a losing comparison to the overwhelming kiss with Isobel. He hadn't changed his mind so easily and, according to the way Bethany was still smiling widely, she hadn't expected him to.

"I'm sorry, I just had to kiss you at least once…" she said shrugging slightly, as a response to his questioning and confused face. Then, she suddenly sighed and unexpectedly glared at him in a playful and complicit way, as she decided to leave him with a clear piece of advice _. "And now, go kiss your girl, Richard!"_

* * *

 **Well, I do hope that with this you aren't hating Beth anymore, now that she is out of the way :P And of course I had to call Violet in because, for me, she is the only one that can really make Isobel see reason! I hope you liked the chapter and that you will let me know what you think about it... See you next week!;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well suited**

 **Part 6**

As much as Isobel hated to admit, the dowager was once again right. After her husband's death she had actually thought about remarrying, but what she never imagined was that she could have loved again; instead, here she was, with her heart filled of new life and her mind clouded of unescapable thoughts. At first, she had been a bit shocked when Richard confessed that he was "helplessly in love with her", but now it honestly was no surprise at all, since she was finally realizing that she was too. She loved him and maybe had loved him all along; she had just been scared by the overwhelming power of that feeling and so she refused to see what was right in front of her. But if fear had stopped her before, now it was another fear that was pushing her to move instead: the fear of losing him, as that was sadly likely to happen. What if he didn't want to give her a chance now? He said he loved her, but what if she caused him too damage to be fixed? She had clearly already decided Richard over Dickie, but what if _he_ chose Bethany Murray instead of her?

The thought of that woman suddenly made her jump from her armchair, letting the medical journal she was reading – or well, pretending to read - fall onto the ground. She didn't even collect it, but just grabbed her coat and almost threw herself out of the frontdoor. Her passionate nature was coming to rescue her from the unusual limb of uncertainty she had fallen into, and this time she wasn't going to fight it. Three days were passed since the ball and three days could make a huge difference sometimes, so there was no time left to lose. Maybe he had already decided to move on with his life, maybe he was already proposing to Mrs Murray, maybe… She sighed heavily, as the worst possible scenario appeared in front of her eyes, but that thought just made her walk faster.

She had to _open her heart and do something crazy_ , that's what exactly what Violet was right about, and making the first move, swalling her pride and admitting to be wrong was already to her the definition of crazy. Once again she was showing up at the hospital, once again she had no speech prepared. It was the adrenaline in her system to lead her inside the structure, surpassing the patients without second glances and even ignoring one nurse's attempt to stop her. She had only one aim in mind and her confidence didn't falter once, not even when she reached the doctor's office, not even when the door suddenly opened, before she had a chance to knock, and so she found herself to be face to face with him. She wanted to speak and she suddenly was completely unafraid, as if she were drunk. And maybe she actually was – but on love.

"I'm sorry but I can't!" she exclaimed out loud, souding even blunter than the usual.

Richard frowned as he looked at her, allowing himself some seconds to understand what was happening. Almost running into her was surprising enough, but honestly hearing those words and seeing the determination in her eyes staring back at him was a real shock in that moment. He blinked, unsure wheter it was reality or just a hallucination; he was trying so hard to find a sense in the situation, but sadly from his point of view there was none.

"Pardon me?" he eventually asked, maybe stupidly.

"I can't let you go, Doctor Clarkson… _Richard_ " she just replied, calmly, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "You asked me to let you go, but really I can't, or actually I could, but I just don't want to…"

Shock only grew inside him and, in front of her calm confident smile, everything felt even less concrete. In that moment a part of him wanted to just kiss her, another one to ask for more explanations instead; but yet, there was another one more that begged him to mantain his rationality and that part won in the end.

"Mrs Crawley, I am glad that you are changing your mind, but I don't think this is the right time to talk of the matter…" he answered, as calmly as he could.

He didn't really intended to be detached, but he found that was the only way not to lose control and for him, control was very important right then. Sadly, such a passionate person as Isobel couldn't understand the practical reason of his behavior and couldn't help but feel hurt instead.

"Oh, why are you suddenly so formal to me? Listen, Richard, you were right all along, I acted very badly to you, I was selfish, tactless, childish and… Jealous! Yes, I am _jealous_ and now I am not afraid to admit it, as I am not afraid to admit that I do care for you more than I thought…"

He took a deep breath, and for a moment it seemed there was no air enough for him. Anyway, he still kept his composure as he merely asked: "I think we need to talk about it properly, but do we really have to do it right now?"

"Of course! We should have had this conversation at least ten years ago and I don't want to waste another minute!" she retorted immediately, feeling her determination only increase. "I mean, I was about to marry Lord Merton and you were maybe about to marry that Mrs Murray..."

"Mrs Crawley, really, this is not the time" he tried again, with more urgency in the voice.

"Oh, that's why you are still courting her, aren't you? Well, it's your choice and I will be fine with it, but please just think that I can be your choice too. I am free and I do want to be with you, now I see it clearly!"

Richard widened his eyes and swallowed hard; for some strange reason, embarassment was even surpassing shock. "Mrs Crawley…" he started once again, but once again was cut off.

"No, honestly, I will not be fine if the choice is not me! How could you choose otherwise, after the kiss of the other night? I felt like I was 23 and you told me that you are in love with me, this can't change overnight, right? …And it's _Isobel_! For God's sake, call me Isobel!"

At her sudden outburst, he rolled his eyes, suddenly getting unpredictably annoyed. He grabbed her by the arms gently but firmly and glared at her. "Fine, _Isobel_! Please, don't say another word!" he hissed with an authoritative tone, before slowly releasing her from his grip and coughing nervously.

She shut up immediately, finally feeling, for the first time since she left home, adrenaline leave her body. She had not expected things to be easy, but actually she hadn't expected him to be so nasty either; in spite of her apparent confidence, it wasn't easy for her to open up like that and she felt like she needed a reward just for that - a reward totally different from his reaction. At first, she felt hurt and empty, as she looked down with tears unavoidably filling her eyes, in shame of her own feelings. It was only when, after a few seconds, she dared to look up again, that she noticed something that went completely unnoticed until that very moment. Richard wasn't looking at her anymore, but staring instead at his right showing embarassment again; puzzled, she followed his gaze and finally, facing the still half opened door of the office, she understood.

"Oh Goodness!" she exclaimed, covering her mouth with one hand and moving her eyes in horror from the visible inside of the room back to Richard.

He looked back at her and nodded vigorously. The words "I tried to told you" were clear on his face, but regardfully left unspoken. After all, they were both in a dangerous position already without turning one against the other. A long awkward silence filled the next seconds – time that the couple spent avoiding any eye contact and trying to find some intelligent thing to say. They clearly failed at that though, and eventually, it was one familiar voice coming from the inside to speak up first.

"Thank you for the consult, Doctor! Her Ladyship will be delighted to hear the news!" Ms Denker exclaimed, not even trying to hide her amusement and immediately making both the doctor and Mrs Crawley widen their eyes for a moment. "The news that Mr Spratt isn't seriously ill of course!" she added then, putting on an innocent face.

Violet's new maid started then to walk toward them and both Isobel and Richard took a step back in order to let her pass, creating an almost comical scene. As the woman surpassed them, Nurse Joan clearly revealed her presence and came out of the room as well, with an amusement even more obvious.

"I am going to assist some patients! Doctor, you can take all the time to talk…" she started, stopping in her track in order to glance at him. "…Or whatever" And now her eyes were on Isobel, giving her a look so full of mischievousness that the former nurse almost feared to receive an actual wink.

Before there could be a chance of replying, Nurse Joan left, reaching in no time Ms Denker. Isobel and Richard remained still for a little longer, just watching with a bit of worry the two women leaving their sight together. Joan Lowe was young, a qualified nurse and genuinely kind to anyone, but if there was something that could link her to Ms Denker was the attitude for gossip; sadly, that could mean only one thing: it was very likely that, in a matter of a few hours, all the hospital would have known about the conversation, as well as Lady Violet and maybe the Abbey. However, as they turned their heads and their eyes met again, suddenly the idea of becoming protagonists of rumors looked irrelevant and the worry became another one.

In that very moment, it didn't matter everyone else's talk on them, because they still had to face a talk between each other…

* * *

 **I decided to split the chapter of the confrontation in two, so here it was the first part of it. They couldn't just have a happy moment so easily, could they? There are two more chapters left before the end anyway. Thanks for the lovely reviews (especially to the guest ones), they mean a lot to me!:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well suited**

 **Part 7**

Richard waved his hand pointing at the now empty office, silently inviting her to enter; she did immediately, as immediately he followed her, closing the door behind them and leaving the rest of the world outside. They were once again face to face, but this time they were alone and there was no excuse left to use: Isobel could actually talk and Richard had no choice but listen. However, after the accident with Ms Denker and Nurse Joan, her boldness was somehow completely vanished and, despite a few attempts to open her mouth and speak, she only ended up remaining silent instead. It was the man in the end to clear his throat and choose to break the heavy but yet safe silence.

"So, _Isobel_ , what were you saying…?" he teased, with a flash of amusement in his eyes.

She looked up, looking a bit lost at first, but quickly her face gained some control back, along with an actual glare. He was clearly enjoying himself from the privileged position she had just put him into; he was the one holding the knife right then and, while risking everything, she was the one that was more likely to be cut. She didn't mind it though, since she knew she couldn't back down anyway. She just had to stand her ground and that was exactly what she would have done – with or without real confidence.

"I believe I have already said everything" she chose to say, forcing herself to hold his look, while showing a calmness that she didn't really have.

If her attempt was successful or not was irrelevant, for he just pursed his lips and merely shrugged. "Actually, I believe you haven't. Not really" he pointed out, looking now sincerely confused. "You have suddenly come here and told me all those wonderful but yet unexpected things. You told me you can't let me go, you told me you care for me, you asked me to choose you. But what I still can't understand is… What do you want from me, Isobel?"

In front of his now almost pleading expression, she couldn't help but frown in confusion. To her the answer was already pretty obvious: of course she wasn't asking him to simply continue their friendship, of course she wasn't asking him to be her ever present admirer in the shadow. She wanted to kiss him, she wanted to make love to him, she wanted to marry him, she wanted _everything_. What should she have said to make it more clear? Maybe just one thing, a confession that she was afraid to make, as he had been afraid to make as well, before accidentally blurting it out during the ball.

"I love you, Richard" she whispered softly, in contrast with his loud rant of three days before. But yet the intensity was exactly the same.

He widened his eyes and looked out of breath for some instants. Inside his head he had imagined more and more to hear her saying those words and, when he saw her in front of his office that afternoon, he actually dared to hope his imagination was going to become truth; however, her actual voice couldn't compete with the ephemeral emulation of it that only existed in his mind. He was afraid he had misunderstood her meaning and at the same time he was afraid he hadn't. Starting to recover from the first shock, he tried to say something, but she didn't give him the time, since she took a step forward and raised a hand up, gently cupping his cheek and looking lovingly at him all the while.

"I love you and I am sorry if I'm realizing it only now, I am sorry of it's too late now. But I do meant it, I want you, I want to be with you and not just as friends… I want you as my husband" Isobel continued, completely opening up her heart this time and letting her intentions undoubtly unfold. But it wasn't enough yet, for she suddenly removed the hand from his face and widened her eyes, as a realization was suddenly hitting her. It could be a good or a bad idea and maybe if she had thought about it a second more she would have discarded it, but she didn't and instead she just said it out loud without any filters. " _Marry me, Richard_!"

In that very moment she looked like a mad woman, but actually he looked quite insane as well. Right when he was thinking that nothing could surprise him more, he received the most shocking surprise and now the hell with control and the hell with rationality! Because the line of absurdity had already been crossed after all.

"Is this an actual proposal?" he asked in the end, managing somehow to hint a smile.

"Yes, it is. And it's still better than your attempt at Thirsk, isn't it?" she confirmed immediately, even if more than a confirmation it sounded as a retort. A sort of reproachful look accompanied that sentence, meaning that she didn't want to miss the chance of teasing him back. But anyway, her main intent was not to start a fight and so, she quickly grabbed both his hands in her own, looking for a new physical contact. "Of course, it is a proposal if you don't think it is unproper for a woman to ask. Do you think I am too forward?"

In spite of the slight humiliation he felt at the mention of Thirsk, it was easy for him to replace that painful memory with the events of the present. That memory was so far now that she was so close. Their eyes linked again, as did their hands, and he found that nothing really mattered anymore. "Yes…" he just whispered after some moments.

She raised an eyebrow and eyed him carefully. "Yes that I am too forward?"

At that question he couldn't help but roll his eyes, but right after that moment of playful annoyance, he left space to another instinct. Refusing to answer her with words, he leaned toward her and just kissed her, making the distance between them once again disappear. Isobel didn't hesitate to kiss him back with the same intensity, grabbing his shirt to attract him more to her as he took her by the waist in the meanwhile. However, before any of them could actually deepen the kiss, Richard broke it, in order to look straight into her eyes.

"Yes, that I'll marry you, _future Mrs Clarkson!_ " he clarified, not helping the proud smile forming on his lips at the feeling of calling her by his name.

She gave him one of the most sincere grins she had made since a long time and just let their lips meet again softly than before, in what turned out to be a sort of giggly kiss. In fact, hey found themselves both giggling, probably looking like two young first loves. It didn't matter to them though, because they were happy and that was the best kind of happiness: the one of fiding the right place to be, the missing part, the perfect match.

* * *

 **I hope that with this I can make it up a little bit for the lack of Richobel in yesterday episode... Now there is only a part left and I'll surely publish it before Sunday. Let me know what you think about this chapter, I leave you for now sharing my strong and honest confidence that we will have our ship becoming canon!;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well suited**

 **Part 8**

Staying in _his_ house, laying in _his_ bed with _his_ arms around her: that was not how only a few weeks before she would expect to spend her nights, but yet now that she was living the moment, she couldn't imagine anything else but being _his_ in every way. It was only a week since their engagement, but they didn't waste a moment more to fully live already like man and wife; after all, they weren't young anymore and they both felt like they had already wasted too much precious time to figure out their feelings. Besides, since the very first moment with him, Isobel had felt completely at peace for the first time after too long, as if his house was her home, as if she hadn't done anything else in her entire life but making love with Richard.

Thinking now about a moment in the past when a marriage between them seemed nothing more than a business arrangement was a utterly ridiculous idea. Their incapability to be frank to each other, the many lost chances in the past, the almost unhoped happy ending in the present and, most of all, the way the family and everyone else reacted to the news of their upcoming wedding… They were all thoughts that made her want to laugh ironically, and so she did: breaking the blissful silence after their passionate love making, she let out a laugh indeed.

"A penny for your thoughts" he said, turning his head to look at her strangely amused face.

At the question, she turned her head as well and so she could see the confusion on his face and also, given the moment, a slight offended expression. "I am thinking about the family, actually" she explained and in doing that, she let out another giggle.

His confusion turned into puzzlement, as he raised both his eyebrows. "Isobel, are you really thinking about _them_ , right now?" As far as he was concerned, there was no doubt that the family – or anyone outside that bedroom, actually – was the last thought that was on his mind.

Not looking away from him and with amusement still showing on her face in the form of a grin now, she nodded twice and then just shrugged slightly. "I am just thinking about the way they reacted when I told them the news of our engagement. They weren't shocked at all!"

"Well that is a good thing, isn't it?"

"Oh yes, I suppose. But still, I'm shocked that they weren't shocked!"

"Well, then I'm shocked that you are shocked that they weren't shocked!"

And despite that said still _shock_ , Richard was the one to show a smirk this time at his own play on words. It wasn't for the joke itself though, but rather because it was amazing to see how they still could have their little quarrels that had defined their relationship since the very start: one of them said a thing and somehow the other found a way to say the opposite, until eventually they always came to an agreement. In fact, predictably, that one time too she glared at him, even if it was only a pretended annoyance.

"I am serious now…" she scolded him, anyway, looking actually thoughtful. And as she spoke, it was clear that her thoughts were indeed about the family after all. "You really should have seen them, Richard! Violet was thrilled, Rose hugged me and Cora said she was _expecting_ it! At least Cousin Robert had the decency to be surprised, but then Edith and Mary exchanged a complicit look, as if they were having a bet on us… We are talking about _Mary and Edith_ , can you believe that?"

"No, I can't" he replied and this time his smirk was all for the frustration filtering through her voice. "I admit that I am surprised too, but maybe they just figured out that we are well suited..."

For that suggestion, he immediately received another glare, as she shook her head in clear disapproval. He frowned, not grasping the meaning of that reaction, but she still looked at him as if he had said the craziest thing in the world which, according to her, actually was. He and Mrs Murray were well suited, she and Lord Merton were well suited, but the two of them together were far from it. They weren't two people that you casually see apart and think that could be fine together; on the contrary, you think at first that they could never work along and then just see that they do work _excellently_ instead. Their strong points were not just the things they had in common or the way they looked together, but more than that the years spent side by side, their quarrels, their agreements, the way they cared for each other. They weren't well suited, they became well suited through the years, until they almost couldn't be thought anything but together.

"We aren't well suited at all" she said in a convinced tone, repeating with words what her face had already told. Beside her he tensed, as for a long moment he absurdly feared that she was changing mind about them. But, before that fear could turn into a real thought, she smiled softly at him and added: "We are more than that, we belong together, don't you see? We are like soulmates, Richard, but I just never thought it was so obvious…"

After that unexpected confession, Richard didn't know what to say to convey the same feelings she had just expressed so beautifully, so he remained silent instead and kissed her fully on the mouth. Nothing could go closer to the words soulmates than a passionate and breathtaking kiss. And when their breath was actually taken completely and they had to part, he held her more closer embracing her also with her other arm.

"Oh Isobel…" he whispered then, letting their hands softly clasp together over her lap and just staring for some moments at how they perfectly fit together indeed. "Maybe everyone else was just smarter than us to see what was clear. Besides, do you really think the story could have ended otherwise?"

It was Isobel the one to remain silent now, as she closed her eyes for a moment, trying to imagine a different ending; she found out that she could, but it wasn't a happy one at all - at least not as happy as the one she was actually living in that very moment.

Staying in _his_ house, laying in _his_ bed with _his_ arms around her: that was exactly how the story had to end… And it was only the beginning.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **This is how the story ends, indeed;) I couldn't help the little dig at Fellowes when I let Richard say that things couldn't end otherwise... I still have hope that we will get our happy ending on the show as well (maybe if not tomorrow, on the CS), but even if we don't, I will still always think that Richobel endgame is the way Isobel's storyline should end.**

 **Anyway, thank you so much to the ones who have reviewed/favorite/followed this story, your support has been important for me to continue it. I'd like to know what you think about this ending as well:) Surely I will write soon other stories, you won't get rid of me that easily lol**


End file.
